


Destined Chapter 11

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Same as before





	Destined Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Same as before

  
Author's notes: Same as before  


* * *

Destined Chapter 11

## Destined Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**EARLY MORNING**

Jayne leans against the doorframe of the infirmary to find Simon sitting at an exam table with books open all around him. "Think all those books are gonna help?" 

Simon looks up startled, "Where's River?" 

"Asleep." 

"Did she sleep through the night?" 

"She woke a few times." Jayne answers. "You get any sleep?" 

"I got a few hours." Simon shrugs "Thought I would do some research. I read their notes." 

"And?" 

"Well they did manage to sedate River a few times for exams. But it never lasted." 

"Why didn't they end the pregnancy?" Jayne asks curiously. 

"They had planned too but River fought them... according to one doctor she took out three people the first time. As her pregnancy progressed they realized the exceptional specimen they had. Apparently they never thought about any of their subjects reproducing... had no idea what would occur." 

"What did they plan after?" 

"They had hoped for a stronger version of River. One they could control. They stopped the drugs on River... only doing low sedation from time to time to do exams. They realized if they were invasive someone would get hurt." 

"How is what happened there going to affect them?" Jayne demands 

"I have no idea. I haven't finished with all of the notes." 

"Say how River was otherwise?" 

"Pretty much how she was here," Simon replies "switching mostly between anxiety, anger, and shutting down." Simon rubs his forehead. "I have no idea what can happen." 

"Well find out!" Jayne growls 

"This isn't an easy thing to figure out Jayne. Because she is pregnant, I won't be able to sedate River or give her anything when she does have anxiety attacks. Even if I wanted too I don't think either of them would allow it." 

Jayne lifts his brow, "Why do I get the feelin you want to blame me for this?" 

"I do but us fighting over River isn't going to make this situation any easier. Besides, I am not going to lose my sister over you not being able to keep your hormones under control. I think we have bigger issues once you inform the Captain of this." Simon rubs his forehead, "I may not like this or you but this is River's decision. Just keep in mind you hurt her the next time you end up needing a bullet removed... I could just let you die." 

"I ain't gonna hurt her." Jayne protests 

"Now that we have had this conversation... I am going into denial" 

"Over what?" Mal asks from the doorway. 

"From now on the words River, sex, and Jayne... will not be said near me." 

"You are a gorram wimp. And you will be faced with it soon." 

Simon glares at him, "And how did you handle finding out any of your sisters were having sex?" 

Jayne frowns, "Good point. I threw one out a window... the other... well we won't go there." 

"Oh and Jayne don't you have something you want to tell Mal?" Simon asks calmly. "Oh and tell him away from sharp objects. I don't want to deal with the rage that is River... especially now." 

"Tell me what?" 

Simon ignores the death glare from Jayne. 

"Jayne?" 

"You do realize he's probably going to kill me." Jayne says warily watching Mal's expression go from annoyance to anger. 

"Least River won't blame me for it." Simon shrugs 

"Right we all know River probably knows the outcome of everything around here." 

"Good point but she'll know it wasn't me. I just let Mal do what he wants... within reason." Simon shrugs "Now get out I have work to do." He turns his attention back to the books. 

Mal and Jayne leave the infirmary. "What is going on Jayne?" Mal asks as they walk down to the cargo bay where no one is. 

"You ain't gonna like it." Jayne leans against a container his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Out with it." 

"She's pregnant." Jayne flinches when his head hits the container as Mal punches him. "Ow!" He rubs his jaw. 

"So was I right to hit you? Or should we start hittin members of the Alliance?" 

Jayne rubs his jaw looking at his friend, "Right to hit me." He watches Mal pace, "So facin airlock? Or kickin me off? Airlock... River blames you. Kickin me off... River goes with me. Hope it ain't either 'cuz we both know their safer here than anywhere and safer with me around." 

"I have a sudden urge to get drunk." Mal sighs sliding to the floor. "This will be trouble Jayne." 

Jayne joins him, "Think I ain't realizin that?" 

"How long have you known?" Mal asks 

"Since yesterday." 

"Doc OK with this?" 

"Not really... but I think he realizes River made her choice." Jayne shrugs 

"Who else knows? Inara?" 

"Only you and Doc." 

"What about the docs there?" 

"Hopefully sunshine's present wiped it all out from the computers. Other than that... I ain't got any idea." Jayne groans. "I'm humped." 

"Damn straight." Mal snorts. "You love River?" 

"Yeah." 

"Gonna marry her?" 

Jayne winces "Ain't thought about it." 

"Shepard gonna push it." Mal points out. 

"I know. But you know River hates the Bible." 

Mal chuckles remembering the times River and Book had argued about the Bible with River referring to the lies and inconsistencies. "Gonna ask her at least?" 

"Got enough to deal with other than getting married, Mal." Jayne runs his hands over his face sighing, "Seems like the tot has her Ma's brain already." 

"What you mean?" 

"That place... those men... seems my little girl has a strong need to survive." 

"Kid ain't even that big." Mal says surprised. 

"Has a brain. Been usin it since it formed. When we were there... she almost took me out." 

"Why?" 

"River said I scared her. She protects River when River ain't able to protect them." Jayne rubs his forehead. 

"What does Doc say?" 

"Workin on it." 

"Huh" 

"What?" 

Mal looks around amused, "A Jayne/River combo... man if this place ain't a mess now... will be once this kid's old enough." 

Jayne chuckles 

"How's your Ma gonna take this?" 

Jayne groans at the mention of his mother, "Kill me." 

Mal laughs, "Reckon your right. Your Ma is a hard ass." 

"Hey now, no makin' fun of my Ma." Jayne warns 

"So when is the Tam/Cobb combination makin' her arrival?" 

"Six months." Jayne answers 

Mal sighs, "Before we know it there will be a Zo/Wash runnin around as well." 

"Bet you never thought of that." Jayne snickers. "Rugrats runnin around this place." 

"Like River said we're a family. A little crazy at times but we're stuck with each other." Mal looks at Jayne, "You ready for the whole Pa thing?" 

"No. But kid's on her way. If she's anything like her Ma..." 

"We'll be checking you into the nuthouse when she's a teenager." Mal laughs 

"Probably before then." Jayne groans. "I just had to fall for the crazy girl." 

"Go figure Jayne. You always were a glutton for punishment." 

"Funny." Jayne scowls 

"Think River's going to be able to handle a kid? Besides the fact she still is one in a sense... she ain't always there Jayne." 

"Guess we have to wait and see." Jayne shrugs 

**WHILE LATER**

Feeling gentle yet callused fingers trail down her arm River slowly opens her eyes to see Jayne watching her. "Don't worry so much." 

"Have to worry." Jayne shrugs brushing her hair behind her ear. 

River looks at his chest noticing his new scars. She gently touches them, 'Could have lost him. Could have lost my Jayne... my heart... my sanity.' "More scars." She says pained. 

"Mal knows" Jayne informs her "told him a while ago. Took it fine." 

"I missed this." River rests her hand against his chest closing her eyes. "Thump, thump, thump" 

Jayne watches her seeing her lips move silently as if counting. "River" 

"Tired now." She tucks her head under his chin her hand resting against his heart. "Safe here. Sleep now." She mumbles 

"Yeah safe." 

**NOON**

"Here" 

Simon starts when a plate comes into view and looks at Kaylee, "Thanks" 

"You ain't left here all day." 

Simon shrugs "Too much to think about... figure out." 

"So River's havin a baby." 

Simon nods 

"You gonna be an Uncle." Kaylee's eyes widen, "What's scarier? You bein an Uncle or Jayne bein a Pa?" Kaylee muses "Probably Jayne bein a Pa." 

"River been up yet?" Simon asks distractedly. 

"Nope. Jayne said she's sleepin off and on." 

"Probably will for a few days." Simon muses. "Seems she didn't do much sleeping; only slept when she absolutely had too." 

"Poor River." Kaylee sighs. "Go through that herself must have been hard... but protecting her baby at the same time." 

"Yeah." 

"You OK with this Simon?" 

"It doesn't look like I have a say." Simon shrugs "Wish I did but River made her choice... I talk her out of it she gets mad. I'm not going to risk losing River over him." 

Jayne looks up from cleaning his knives when he hears a whimper. He looks at the bed to see River's hands clenched tightly. He moves over to the bed, "River" he gently brushes her hair back. 

River bolts up with soundless scream, "Too many. Out out." She clutches her temples. She pulls her arms over her head. "Go way." 

"Go way? Hope you ain't talkin' to me." Jayne teases 

"Make it stop." River whimpers "Too loud. They're crowding me." 

"Who?" 

"Screams... hurts." She looks at him. "They won't stop Jayne." 

Jayne reaches out to pull her close only to have her struggle, "Hey just me." 

River relaxes into Jayne clinging to his shirt tears falling, "So much pain." She whimpers 

"Shh" Jayne soothes rocking her as she cries. 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

"How is River?" Kaylee asks the mercenary when she finds him sitting on the catwalk outside his room. 

"Sleepin." Jayne shrugs 

"So what are you doin out here?" Kaylee asks sitting beside him. 

Jayne shrugs "Needed to get out but didn't want to go far." 

"You and River... who woulda thunk." Kaylee nudges him. "Kinda makes sense though." 

Jayne grunts 

"You happy bout bein a Pa?" 

"Take a while to get used too." Jayne admits. "Ain't somethin I ever gave much thought over." 

"How's River takin it?" 

"She ain't much for talkin right now. Only wakin a few minutes at a time." 

"Simon said she didn't do much sleepin there." Kaylee shrugs "She'll be fine just needs time to adjust to everythin." She kisses his cheek. "Gonna work out... you'll see." She stands walking away. 

'Hope so.' 

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

Jayne frowns opening his eyes to find he is alone in bed. He hears a rustle of paper and looks over to see River sitting in the corner of the room with her sketchpad. He looks around to see paper strewn about. He sits up running his hands over his face, "Baby girl what are you doin?" 

"Have to find them." 

"Find who?" 

"In my head. Crowding me. I see them... but I don't." 

Jayne picks up a piece of paper to see numbers and symbols. "Darlin you should sleep." 

"Slept. Too much sleep." 

"Well you need it." Jayne reaches out to take the pad of paper from her. 

"No." River says shaking her head. "Have to get it out." She hits her head with the heel of her hand. "Have to get something out. Too crowded in here. It hurts." 

Jayne sighs sitting beside her, "Alright." He watches as she furiously works. 

**EARLY MORNING**

Jayne tucks River into bed then turns gathering up the papers. 'Maybe Doc knows what this is.' With a final look at River he climbs up the stairs out of the bunk. He makes his way to the infirmary where he finds Simon and Mal. 

"You look like hell." Mal says 

"River was up all night." 

"Didn't hear a sound." Mal states 

"She was busy doing this." Jayne sets the papers on the counter. 

"Numbers?" Mal asks 

Simon looks at the papers thoughtfully, "Formulas. Pretty complicated ones... ones she solved..." he looks through them. "Why would she do formulas she's known since she was a child?" 

"She said they were crowding her. Wanted to get them out. Couldn't stop her from doin em." 

"She did all of these as a child?" Mal asks realizing the complicated math forms. 

"By the time she was 12 she had pretty much mastered physics. When River had an interest she would push it so hard... she would push to learn everything she could about the subjects. Sometimes she got so involved she would go all night working. I'd have to force her to go to bed." 

"What about your parents?" Mal asks 

Simon snorts, "Father had no problem with River's need to learn. Mother... didn't see the point in her only daughter wanting to know things. As she saw it River was supposed to be the one to advance the family in marriage when she realized River's intelligence would prevent that... well that's how the Academy came about. I was supposed to advance the family by becoming a doctor." He scans the formulas. "Rumor has it Mother even picked out who River was supposed to marry." He glances at Jayne. "And I think you'd be glad to know I hate him more than I dislike you." 

"What was wrong with the guy?" Mal asks 

"If you think I'm difficult... he was ten times worse. All he wanted was to inherit his money. He never had to work at anything in his life. Studying may come easy to me but I worked for it. He didn't work for his job... or his grades. Plus he was always mean to River. She was pretty snotty back though." 

"That's River for ya." Mal laughs. "I swear that girl could insult someone without them knowin" 

"Oh she did that many times." Simon chuckles 

"So what's all these numbers mean?" Jayne demands 

"Probably just what she meant... clearing out her head. I'll check the formulas though" 

"Why?" 

"If she made a mistake that means something severe is wrong. River never makes mistakes." 

"Fine." Jayne grinds out as he walks out of the room. 

"Well he's going to be difficult. Jayne's cranky when he doesn't sleep." 

"He's about to learn taking care of River is a 24/7 job." 

"Kind of a revenge for sleeping with your sister thing huh?" 

Simon frowns "Didn't think of that." 

"Come on Doc you didn't?" 

Simon shakes his head, "Guess I've gotten so used to taking care of River I don't think of it as a punishment." 

"Well Doc you would be the better man on this ship." 

Jayne looks at River who is curled up in bed asleep, 'She'll be fine. Like Kaylee said she needs time.' 

**COUPLE DAYS LATER: PLANET**

"Frog" River answers 

"That ain't a frog." Kaylee argues. "That's a bear." 

"That one?" River points 

"Hmm..." 

"What are you two doing?" Mal asks 

"Hi Captain my Captain" Kaylee says cheerfully "We're watching the clouds" 

"Why?" 

"Simon's reading the new books." Kaylee answers 

"Jayne's cranky." River adds with a huff 

"You pushed him out of bed." Kaylee points out. 

River shrugs "Wanted to get up and he was asleep. He's very heavy." 

Mal rolls his eyes walking away. "Fine just don't go far." 

"Yes Captain Daddy." 

"OK that one?" Kaylee points 

"A duck." 

"That is not a duck." 

Mal joins Jayne who is sitting on a rock with a pair of boots beside him absently tapping on Vera's barrel, "River's boots?" 

"Never keeps em on." Jayne shrugs "Only puts em on to keep Doc from lecturin." 

"You did hear the part where he said she's your responsibility now right?" Mal asks 

Jayne glares at him, "Which by my account means he'll lecture me rather than River." 

"Good point. So why ain't she wearin them?" 

"Took em off like always." 

"So tell her to put em on." 

"She'd throw em at my head." 

"Good point. She does like to throw things." 

"She's got a mean arm." Jayne winces remembering all the times River has thrown things at him. 

"Ahh the perfect woman for Jayne... can throw a knife at thirty yards with a blind fold..." 

"And she can reassemble and assemble a gun in under a minute." 

Mal groans, "Please tell me you keep the bullets away from her." 

"Don't have to be a genius not to realize that." Jayne snorts. "She'd most likely be the first one to shoot me." 

Mal laughs, "Always was one for survival." 

**HOUR LATER**

Jayne sits on a log whittling his mind running over all that had happened the last few days. 

"Mind if I..." 

Jayne glances at Book "Your choice." 

"Where is River?" 

Jayne looks up looking around he quickly zones in on where his girl is. "Not far." 

"How do you know?" Book asks 

"Just do." Jayne shrugs continuing to whittle. 

"A lot has changed in a short time." 

Jayne nods, "Life changes." 

"How is River handling this?" 

"She's fine. You know River... go from one thing to the next." 

"She is quite remarkable. For one so young to accept al that has happened to her and keep going. And now being pregnant." 

Jayne looks at Book, "If this is your way of mentionin marriage..." 

"Have you not thought of it?" 

"Been a little busy preacher man." 

"Well don't you think the right thing would be to marry her?" 

"Probably... but we both know I ain't much for the right thing." Jayne says gruffly. 

Book lifts his brow, "So you aren't going to marry her." 

Jayne shrugs, "Didn't say that... just have things to figure out first." 

"Wouldn't you rather tell your Mother you're marrying River before the baby is born?" 

Jayne glares at Book, "Ain't it my decision to ask her?" 

"Yes but it would also be the right thing to do." 

"You know River ain't fond of the Bible." 

"True but I think you will choose to do the right thing... when you're ready." Book pats Jayne's shoulder then stands walking away. 

Jayne sighs standing he sheathes his knife and heads towards the bushes where he knows River is. 

River smiles feeling a familiar spark shoot through her body. She looks down rubbing her middle, 'I feel him too.' "You found us." 

"How'd you know it was me? Didn't make a sound." 

River tilts her head looking at Jayne she smiles, "She's getting better at feeling each of you." 

Jayne sits beside her, "She is huh?" He kisses her head. "What are you doin here?" 

"Watching." 

"Watchin' what?" 

"Look" River points 

Jayne follows her gesture to see a deer and her newborn. "Huh... it is that time of year here." 

"Did you know on Earth That Was they started building so much that this wasn't something seen often?" 

"Yeah well that's why we ain't there." 

River tugs on his hand pulling him close. "Look" 

Jayne looks back at the deer and watches as the baby slowly stands on unsteady feet. Jayne looks at River who is watching the deers intently. 'This time next year we will have a baby around. Are we ready for that?' He silently laughs, 'Guess we'll have to see.' 

**THAT NIGHT: TOWN**

Simon looks over at his sister who is sitting between Jayne and Mal as they play poker with some men. "Why am I not so freaked by my sister sitting with them while they play poker?" 

"Not like she's playin." Zo points out. "Doubt Jayne could handle losin to her." 

"Ahh yes the infamous poker fight." Wash sighs. "Now that was one doozy of a tantrum from Jayne." 

"Are you gonna let the girl play or what?" A man demands 

"Can't play. Not allowed too." River says with a heavy sigh. 

"What she count cards or somethin?" A blond man asks with a sneer. 

"Cheatings not right." River looks at the man. "No matter what." 

Jayne touches her shoulder knowing immediately that she read the man's mind. When she looks at him Jayne shakes his head. 

River looks at the man then at the chips before her of Captain's and Jayne's and mixes them together 

"Hey" Mal protests 

"Don't worry. I know the number." She smiles sweetly at him then turns her attention to the chips slowly stacking them. 

"So she does play?" The older man asks 

Jayne shrugs, "Not for money any more. Broke us too many times." 

"I like games. Just can't play some." River pouts 

"She's too competitive." Jayne adds 

"You just don't like losin to a girl." Mal returns reaching for a chip to toss it in only for River to do it for him. "Thanks" 

"So she sits at the table every game?" The blond man asks 

Jayne glares at the man, "Goes where I go." 

"What are you whipped?" The man asks with a laugh. 

Mal glances at Jayne who against his normal behavior has remained quiet. 'Huh.' He looks at River who is staring at Jayne. 'Ahh... not payin attention.' 

Seeing that River is fighting to keep her eyes open Jayne reaches out his arm going around River's waist. He lifts her onto his lap looking at the other men daring them to say anything. 

Snuggling against Jayne's chest River tucks her head under his chin drifting off to sleep despite the loud talking and laughter. 

"Ooh look." Kaylee points 

Simon looks over to see River curled up on Jayne's lap asleep. 

"That's so cute." Kaylee says 

Simon groans, "I thought we all agreed Jayne, River, cute and sex never to be said around me." 

"Your denial is very cute." Kaylee says kissing her boyfriend's cheek. 

"Doc you can't be in denial over it forever" Wash laughs 

"I know." Simon sighs "But I can for now." 

"Well you will have to deal with proof of their relationship in six months." Inara points out taking a sip of her wine watching the doctor amused. 

"Ooh and you will be the one delivering it." Wash laughs 

Simon's head hits the table. "I am now questioning my decision to be a doctor with that factor." 

Kaylee pats his back, "It ain't so bad Simon. At least you'll get a niece out of it." 

Zo smiles also amused by the doctor's behavior about River's relationship with Jayne, "Think of it this way Doc... they ain't fightin much." 

"Good point." Simon agrees 

"And Jayne's in a better mood." Wash adds. "Hasn't insulted me for a few days." 

"He's probably too tired. River's a handful at night." Simon remarks 

**HOUR LATER: SERENITY**

Jayne starts to remove River's boots when she stirs, "Hey sleepy." 

River yawns, "Who won?" 

"The blond who kept lookin at you." Jayne answers 

"He was cheating." River mumbles 

"What?! Why didn't you say anythin?" 

"That would have been cheating too." River yawns 

Jayne drops her boots on the floor, "Still you could help out the father of your child so he can make some money." He sits on the bed and brushes her hair back. 

"Stop worrying" 

"Tryin not too baby girl. Just ain't used to havin to take care of anyone other than myself." 

River grabs his hand kissing his knuckles, "Work out. Don't worry." 

"Just don't want you regrettin bein with me one day." 

"Can't." 

"Why?" 

"Supposed to be together." River yawns. "Everyone has someone." 

Jayne helps River out of her dress then strips out of his own clothes joining her in bed. He groans feeling her kiss his jaw, "River" he tangles his fingers in her hair, "when you're rested and better." 

"Now." 

"Later." Jayne says firmly. "So no tryin to get me to change my mind." 

River yawns "Love you Jayne." 

"Love you too River girl." 

2AM 

"You sure about takin shift tonight? You ain't had much sleep lately dealin with River." Mal says as Jayne joins him in the bridge. 

"Sooner or later she'll make her way here for a while. Besides it is part of my job... slacked off for a while, now it's time to get back to normal life... or as much as I can." 

"Well you had a good reason." 

"Its fine Mal. Give me a chance to figure out that gorram letter to Ma." 

"Still ain't done it?" 

"Tried... just keep gettin distracted." 

"Tell her hi." 

Jayne nods settling into the Captain's chair sighing heavily he runs his hands over his face. "Get this gorram letter done." He mutters picking up a pad of paper and a pencil. 

**HOUR LATER**

Jayne looks up to see River sit in the co-pilot's chair her approach not heard, "Really should put a bell on you girl." 

River smiles resting her head on the chair. "Missed you." She looks out at the window. "Still can't write it?" 

Jayne looks at her surprised, "Ain't we discuss my head?" 

"I can't help it. You have been thinking about it too much." She curls up on the chair her hands resting on her middle, "Why are you scared Jayne?" 

"Ain't scared just... tryin to figure it out." 

"Worried she'll be mad." 

"Ma ain't someone you want mad." 

River plays with the hem of her nightgown, "Don't know how to tell her I'm crazy." Seeing he's about to protest she shrugs, "Sometimes I am... I know that. Can't help it." She looks back at the darkness. 

"Just want her prepared for when I do take you to meet them." Jayne says his attention on the paper before him. 

'Hey Ma, 

Been a while. Sorry I ain't written for a while. Things have been busy here. Hope you got the creds easy. Things here good... changed but good.' 

River smiles hearing Jayne's mind lessen as he writes. 'Daddy will clear his head now.' She rubs her middle closing her eyes. 

4AM 

"Hey" Zo greets walking into the bridge to find Jayne staring out the window as River sleeps curled up in the chair beside him. 

Seeing the soldier's expression Jayne shrugs "Couldn't get her to go back to bed." He stands shoving the envelope in his back pocket. 

Zo sits, "Writing your Ma?" 

Jayne nods "Had the time to do it." He walks over to the co-pilot chair 

Zo watches as Jayne carefully picks River up, 'He loves her. Glad... they need each other.' 

Jayne gently brushes River's hair back, "River come on." 

River opens her eyes, "Sleepin" She mumbles 

"Well if you want to go back to bed I have to put you down." 

River yawns "OK" 

Jayne sets her down opening the hatch 

River climbs in heading straight to the bed. 

Jayne smiles seeing River curled up in bed. He sets the note on the shelf then strips out of his own clothes joining River in bed his body curling around hers his hand resting on her hip. 

Half asleep, River guides his hand to her middle 

Jayne smiles pressing his lips to her hair 'Got my family.' 

"Work out Jayne. You'll see." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 11**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **24k**  |  **11/02/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  Same as before   
Notes:  Same as before   
  



End file.
